The Black Sheep
by The.Pink.Bicycle
Summary: It's Albus' 6th year, he's popular in his house, has the best three mates that anyone could ask for and a thing with the girl of his dreams. Only a few problems, he's in Slytherin -his family hate him for it and a rebellion is starting. - Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

_ Hey all, so this is my first story! I have no clue how often I'll update but I promise to try! All reviews are appreciated- yes that includes flames- I know it's not perfect. I've had the idea for this story for ages but never actually got round to writing something I liked. It may contain minor (or major) Harry bashing- I just feel lke he's shown as too perfect, he not just going to be chill that his kid is in Slytherin and all that happy family mumbo jumbo. And everyone hates Slytherins just because they were brought up to hate Muggleborns and such- Disclaimer- don't own any of it- apart from the plot and some OC's the rest belongs to the delightful JK Rowling  
><em>

_Summary:_

The year before Albus went to Hogwarts he read all of James' letters home. He realised two things, the first was that his brother was a bully, and the second was that the Slytherins didn't do anything to the hate they received. The closer Albus got to leaving for his first year at Hogwarts the less he wanted to be in Gryffindor. His cunning young mind devised a plan to see what his parents thought about being in Slytherin. Harry and Ginny assumed that he'd make Gryffindor so they told him it was fine to be in Slytherin- he might've made Gryffindor if Harry had told him a small seemingly insignificant lie. But now 6th year has come, Albus is the black sheep of the Potter family- to Albus his real family is the Malfoy's. As Albus copes with the Potter's hate, a rebellion is starting. Old Death Eaters are returning to the wizarding world after histories largest Azkaban breakout. Albus is faced with the decision- what's more important, family or blood?

_Chapter 1_

The hall burst into applause as the sorting hat finished its song. Some of the first years looked relieved when they realised that all they needed to do was try on an extremely old tattered hat, just as a few starting whispering the deputy headmistress picked up the hat and opened a scroll saying "After I read your name please sit on the stall and put on the hat, don't worry it won't bite," Joked Professor Sally-Anne Perks.

"Adams, Coralline" the small girl didn't look at all scared as she waltzed up and tried on the hat, a few seconds later it yelled "SLYTHERIN!"

"Anderson, Millie"

"Gryffindor!" yelled the hat after a moment or two of debating

"Anderson, Ryan" the new boy looked nothing alike the girl he shared a last name with, Ryan seemed to hold himself as if he was better than everyone else. So it came to no ones surprise when he was sorted into Slytherin.

Emma Christie became the first Hufflepuff and was followed by Bianca Collins who became the first Ravenclaw. The next first year that seemed to bring any interest from any of the houses was Vincent Goyle- a boy who came from a well-known blood purist family, he got interest from Slytherin and was naturally sorted there. The next person to bring interest was Mini Longbottom, who was the daughter of the Herbology professor and Head of Gryffindor house, she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Then came along Scorpius Malfoy, he received many hisses from some people- mainly Gryffindors, the hat had hardly touched his head before yelling loudly "SLYTHERIN!" At that a small first year with bright green eyes and messy hair gave a pained expression, he obviously had wanted to be in the same house as the blonde boy but wasn't sure about Slytherin. The boy was called up after 5 people, when his name was called the Gryffindor house seemed to prepare its self for cheering by sitting a little straighter but slowly started to slump when the hat was taking an abnormally long time to sort him- The hat-stall was, of course, Albus Potter.

"Another Potter, eh?" The hat said once it got put on Albus' head. "Not like the others though. You've a keen mind but not studious, that puts you out of Ravenclaw; you're kind to others but only when they've gained your respect, not a Hufflepuff then; you're brave, very brave but you don't want to be a Gryffindor, odd. So this leaves us with how you fit in Slytherin"-

"Please Slytherin, please I mean Scorpius is in there and the others don't look too bad. Scorp said not everyone is blood purist –"

"Well you do have a thirst to beat your brother in everything, and you seem to have made a true friend, Slytherins have each others back from the word go. But do you want to risk being abandoned by your family?"

The hat finally yelled "SLYTHERIN!" The young boy stood up and put the hat back on the stall and froze when he realised that the hall was perfectly silent, and then the loudest cheer any first year had ever gotten (including his own father- Harry Potter) the Slytherin house was overjoyed. The Gryffindor table were still in shock especially one second year boy who happened to be the one and only James Sirius Potter. The last three people to be sorted all went to Gryffindor they were, Lucy Weasley, Rose Weasley and Evan Wright.

_5 years later_

The last cabin on the last carriage of the Hogwarts express was not the most favoured- it was completely out of the way. This year just like the four years previous it was inhabited by four boys, all of whom were 6th years. These boys were none other than Damien Miles, Vincent Goyle, Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter. One could say that the summer had treated the boys well; all had slight tans (received from their escape to the French Countryside), were well muscled and had smiles adorning their faces. Just as the train started to move the smiles fell from two faces. Damien the first to lose his smirk jumped up and swore before rushing down to the prefects meeting that he had forgotten about. Albus couldn't quite laugh at his friend's antics as he was reminded of his brother- James- who'd received the title of Head Boy.

Scorpius was quick to notice his best mate's mood, and did the only thing that never failed to lift Albus' mood- talk about Quidditch. Although this year they were talking more about the new course that Monsieur Iven Quackenboss had introduced. Monsieur Iven (as he was commonly called) created a course for the best 7 players- they learnt more about the game, and were trained so that they were nearly professional level- and it was invite only. From there the conversation turned to brooms- mainly focusing on 'The Ravenwing'- it was meant to be released in October but there were a few pre-sale brooms, that had been grabbed up by none other than Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter.

Halfway through the journey to Hogwarts the fourth boy returned, bringing stories of the new regime with 'tighter security' and 'zero tolerance of discrimination'. This was scorned by the boys as the main discrimination was against Slytherins.

"So, the Azkaban breakout- for or against?" asked Damien- not the clearest of questions but the three all fully understood the meaning.

Before answering, Albus paused, muttered a silencing charm and continued to say "For, I mean they were all brought up to believe muggles are filth, they deserve a second chance. If they'd been more subtle, had a more political approach-I mean having celebrities and political figureheads agreeing and persuading the population then there wouldn't have been a problem. Voldemort just took it too far- his ideals were right, muggles are violent and cruel and we are above them, Muggleborns are proof of this. With all the old Death eaters out we can start a society with the more developed in charge- wizards are more advanced than muggles, we need to learn from the past and this time round do it a bit more peacefully."

"I don't know, Al. Dad always said that muggles are just different, not particularly bright all the time, and get violent just like we do when we're in danger."

"Right, which is why I was nearly beaten to death by muggles just for walking down the wrong street when I was eleven? They were scared of a seemingly normal child, like I said violent and cruel; they don't deserve to make us hide if they beat kids for doing nothing." Albus sneered

"Calm down, I think it's good that everyone's out but starting another war? There aren't enough of us wizards left for us to survive."

"It won't be a war, a change in political policies, but not deaths."

"I'm for it, I mean half my family was in Azkaban, and the bloody Auror's are doing routine checks of all the old pureblood mansions for them. My summer was practically ruined nearly every week bloody Auror's were in my house- it can't be legal." Piped in Vincent "and if we complain Harry bloody Potter Chief Auror says that they are ensuring the safety of the public- if we won't let them check then we must be hiding them."

"We're all agreed that we're for then?" Damien asked, "Excellent then. So, how was everyone's summer? Didn't see you at all after France, Al; decide to fall of the map?"

"Not by choice, if my oh-so-amazing parents had their way I'd be shipped off to France and attending Beauxbatons, this year. They decided that if I didn't receive any owls from you guys, I'd be more willing to go. They didn't expect good old Iven popping round personally with my letter explaining the whole Quidditch program and how it'll 'be a lot of time spent with people from other houses with the same passion and one on one time with a teacher.' He almost spilt why he made the goddam program up." Explained Albus

"Wait, why did he? I thought it was to make pro's?" queried Damien

"That's what's publically known, a whole pro Hogwarts Quidditch team, there's no way McGonagall could say no. But when James let slip that I might not be at Hogwarts next year, Iven found me at the pitch, we got talking as he does, and long story short he said that he'd make a subject just to keep me at Hogwarts if that's what it took."

"Bloody hell. I knew you were Iven's and Selwyn's favourite!" joked Vincent.

"Can't blame them for it, can you? I am just that amazing!"

"Now onto the important stuff- the prank, find anything new that the marauders did?"

And with that the boys' conversation turned away from the problems running wild in the Magical world and to how the could adapt the various marauder pranks with their own twists- to prove to the rest of the world that Gryffindors aren't bloody perfect. And of course no one but certain headmistress recognised any of the pranks and that the boys were punished much harsher than the four Gryffindors had been some 45 years ago.

_Feel free to comment your thoughts and feelings - and if it's worth continuing- I will be stoked if one person even reads this so if you review it would make my day- or week ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_And I'm back with chapter two! Huge thanks to all two pwoplw that folowed/ favourited- made my day! _

_I only own the plot the rest belongs to JK Rowling- enjoy_

_Chapter 2_

"Well, I must say this was well worth the week of detentions." Albus said as he observed the Great Hall "I do believe this is the best I've ever seen it." He was of course referring to how the boys had charmed the table and chairs green and silver, and the Slytherin banners that were now permanently stuck to the walls- thanks to Damien's prodigious charming abilities.

"Yes, a very good job we've done. How long do you reckon it'll last?"

"Is that a bet I hear? Well my little Scorpion I'd have to say because of the timing and strength of the spell and age of the caster… say two years for the banners and a week for the rest. Assuming we don't redo and strengthen them" Albus said with a devilish smirk

"I'm insulted! My permanent sticking charms are permanent; I'd have to say at least ten years for the banners to all come down. And for the other stuff, well, three days- it was shoddy spell work; even the weakest Mudblood could have done that." Defended Damien

"Now, now boys play nicely." Scorpius (or scorpion when the boys were mocking him) said, imitating the Head of Slytherin house to perfection. "20 Galleons, two weeks for the tables and chairs and a year and a half or the banners. Oh and no renewing the spells, or helping them come off."

"Deal, but honestly you are all way out. Three weeks for the tables and stuff. I'm the one that's rubbish at charms but please, the banners will last at least 15 years- the charm is known as 'the permanent sticking charm' for a reason."

Just before thee boys could launch into a debate about the theory behind why permanent sticking charms were never actually permanent- they might be pranksters, but they knew their stuff- the Head of House, Professor Selwyn, came over to give them their timetables.

"Good morning boys, I trust you slept well? I must say your spell work is simply amazing, Professor Moon told me that you all should be fine to continue charms, even if your OWLS weren't quite high enough." He said, but only loud enough for the four boys to hear.

"Why thank you, sir. Unfortunately charms is not my strength, I'd much rather do more practical subjects, like potions and journalism." Said Goyle, who, was Slytherin through and through and always knew the right thing to say to teachers.

"Ah, there's a good lad. Now onto your subjects, a free first today- for all of you- then Defence, and remember it's much harder this year; it might be Abercrombie's last year but he'll want to pull you up on everything he can. And of course I'll be seeing all four of you in Double potions, it's going to be a spectacular lesson today boys- but of course just recap for you four." Selwyn was saying he really did have a spectacular relation with the boys; he'd taken them under his wing and was a sort of mentor to them. "5th you all have Transfiguration; now that should be fun, don't give Richards too many excuses to dock points. Finally, Albus and Scorp you have the Quidditch thing with Iven- I'm so proud of you two. Vince you'll be down in Herbology with Longbottom- be careful for the next week or so, he's pissed that we got twice as many in Iven's Quidditch team, and he really doesn't like the refurbishment that you boy did to the hall. Damien you got into Arithmancy with flying colours, truly impressed. It's going to be a busy day boys! Oh and Vincent you got into journalism, the rest of you in Charms" he finished and after giving them the timetables, he headed to the 6th year girls.

"Ah, he's a good old laugh. Gotta love that old man, I don't think that there's ever been a teacher as cool as him." Exclaimed Vincent

"True, true, although I reckon him and Iven are about equal if you ask Me." said Albus

"Guess that's why I wasn't asking you." Vincent teased back, but he had to dodge a flying bread roll, before continuing to say "so we've got free first, what shall we do?"

"I for one have trials to plan, so I'll be down on the pitch."

"Like you'll actually be planning, the great and mighty Albus Potter, planning try-outs. I call bull" Teased Scorpius "you'll be showing off how fast that broom goes, and I bet I can do ten laps faster than you."

As it turned out Scorpius was wrong, he wasn't faster at doing ten laps so he lost himself 5 galleons. The boys found themselves waiting outside the Defence classroom, bored as Abercrombie 'prepared for the lesson'. After a few more minutes of waiting Professor Abercrombie finally let in the waiting 6th years, as soon as they were all seated he started his lecture.

"You have all passed your OWLs with at least an Exceeds Expectations, congratulations. But now you are no longer children, so I expect you will act like adults in this classroom, the time for foolish wand waving and counter-curse screaming is over. As sixth years it is the ministries expectation that you will be able to defend yourself wordlessly. And it is my expectation for you to all understand the theory behind the Dark Arts before you pretend to protect yourself from it, are we clear?"

The class replied with various 'yes sirs' and nods.

"Excellent, now today we shall practice non-verbal spell casting. You all should understand the theory behind the simple disarming charm, so pair up. One will try disarming the other _non_-verbally, and the other shall shield their self, also _non_-verbally."

The class quickly paired up, Albus with the blonde Emma Christie from Hufflepuff- the two had started dating at the end of fifth year and both shared a love of Quidditch (both made it into Monsieur Iven's team) – meaning Scorpius and Vincent paired, forcing Damien to go with his long time crush, Riley Summers.

Due to being locked in his room for half the summer Albus had already read all of his school books, and was perfectly capable of non-verbal spells already, so when Abercrombie told them to start he easily disarmed Emma, earning Slytherin a grudging 10 points.

The rest of Defence passed quickly, with only a few of the other students managing to cast a non-verbal.

The high of being the first 6th year to get non-verbal spell casting lasted pretty much all day, making the potions (which was introducing new potions, N.E. , and different tables brewing different potions)and transfiguration lessons pass quickly.

The time came for Monsieur Iven's Quidditch Training too fast for nerves to kick in. Albus didn't get nervous about many things, but for some reason a class with only six other people wasn't Albus' cup of tea. A major influence in this was he didn't know who actually was in the team, sure he knew Scorpius and Emma were and his brother wasn't but that was the extent of his knowledge. Because Quidditch isn't just about the skills on a broom, they had two lessons a week in a classroom and today's lesson was one of them.

The three students (Emma, Albus and Scorpius) entered classroom one to find that they were the last ones to arrive.

"Welcome boys, and girls, this year Professor McGonagall has allowed me to do this program, where I train the best 7 students at Quidditch in Quidditch. Now I know all of you understand how serious it is, you are all now a team, a family. So before any of us even touch a broom we must become a family, todays lesson will be about getting to know one another." Introduced Iven "and before I forget we finally heard back from Salem Institute of Magic in America and this year will be the first international interschool competition in Quidditch. Details are to be released later, but know you seven will become the face of Hogwarts."

Iven's announcement was met by silence, no one quite expected that. Albus took up the role of breaking the silence by saying "Well before we smash some French arse, we need to sort out some team details. First off, who's going to be Captain, there are three of us in here." He was of course referring to himself, Emma (the Hufflepuff captain) and Ernie Rutherford the fifth year Ravenclaw captain.

"Excellent, thinking like a true captain Albus. I hope none of you would object if Albus was appointed Hogwarts' Quidditch Captain?" Asked Iven with a devilish smirk on his face he had predicted that Albus would start thinking about the logistics before anyone else.

Of course no one objected, Albus had been captain of the Slytherin team since his fourth year, and Slytherin had won the cup ever since.

"Great, now before we start worrying about the games, we need to start worrying about each other. Lets start by sharing likes, dislikes- a crash course get to know each other" Started Albus almost immediately- he could see the pride in Iven's eyes that he'd stepped up to fill the role. Oh how he wished his parents looked at him like that, quickly pushing the thought away he continued "For those who don't know I'm Albus, call me Al, Albus Severus, Severus even, but call me Potter and you'll regret it, I stopped be a Potter 5 years and one day ago"

Before Albus got too carried away Scorpius said "On a brighter note, I am the dashing Scorpius Malfoy, and so you don't forget I turn 17 on November 19th so presents are appreciated. You're probably all dying to know, I am not a prejudiced prick. I really don't give a rats who your parents are, but insult my friends or family, and well, your life mate."

"Boys, such idiots, right?" Joked Emma when it was her turn to do a little blurb about herself "Well, I have the misfortune to date the one and only Albus Severus, I'm in sixth year, I'm no Rose Weasley-"

"Yeah, you haven't got a stick up your arse" interrupted Valerie Harrison. It was widely known throughout the school the rivalry between Valerie and Rose. Rose was Gryffindor's Golden girl, a shoe in for Head Girl next year, a stickler for rules and a bit of a snob to those who weren't in Gryffindor. To compare Valerie was effortlessly smart, occasionally beating Rose (a feat very few managed to achieve), an addicted Quidditch player, and a general disregard for rules when it suited (like 'practicing' spells in the corridor and late night flying).

Emma and the others laughed at Valerie's semi-joke before Emma continued, "True, I won't hate you for your house, only your actions."

"My turn! I'm Valerie; I dislike Rose Weasley and most of that clan- they all think that they're better than everyone else, that being said none of them made it into this so I guess that proves them wrong."

"Nah, Val you got it wrong, Golden boy Jamie making Head Boy, Roxanne making prefect wedged the stick further up the arse." Added Albus to laughs from all but fourth year Christine Holmes

"Why do you all hate them? They all seem perfectly nice to me, James can get annoying but he's a great Captain. And your sister, Lily, is really awesome- everybody loves her. Don't get me started on your cousins, Albus; they are all perfectly nice and welcoming. From what I've heard it's you, Albus, Scorpius and Valerie that are the rude ones." Questioned Christine

"That's because your in Gryffindor, Chrissy- may I call you that?" Scorpius asked. "You see, in the Blood wars, the Potter and Weasley families played a big role in stopping it. This meant the ministry kissed arse, worshipping Harry and the Weasley's as war heroes, paid them huge sums of money for their efforts. Growing up the Weasley-Potter clan of our generation was allowed to do anything by pretty much everyone- their parents saved the world, right? They were treated better than everyone, told that Gryffindor was the only good house, and that Slytherin was full of death eaters, muggle-haters. Did you know that dear old Al here got a Howler after his first detention, which was because of a fight with James. Golden boy Jamie got fewer detentions after that fight and no Howler. This little Lily that you praise so much, did you know that she wrote to Albus once in his first two years, and that was asking him if he could stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Oh, don't let me forget sweet clever Rosie, Albus' childhood best friend. She refused to talk to him for the first two months of first year, and then the first thing she said was if he cheated in a potions test because he bet her. Not such a perfect family are they? Oh don't let me forget the muggle instance-"

"Enough, Scorpius." Albus interrupted. "Now Chrissy tell us a bit more about you, we know you love my family, so what else?" Everyone could tell that he was upset. It was fairly common knowledge that Albus' relationship with his family was somewhat tense, they were all curious about this 'muggle instance' but could tell prying wasn't a good idea.

Christine didn't really say much, just a bit about her family, being the only fourth year and only Gryffindor meant that none of the others really knew her- sure they knew she was damn good with a quaffle but that was about it. The next person to introduce himself was Ernie Rutherford, he like everyone else in the room was regarded as a Quidditch prodigy, and like his team (and house) mate had seemingly effortless good marks, but he tended to stick to the rules a bit more. The seventh member of the team was seventh year and Keeper Nick Chen; he was a quiet Hufflepuff, but with mad keeper skills. In the previous year he'd only let in twenty goals the whole season.

Despite the rather confrontational start, the rest of the lesson was filled with friendly banter- it definitely helped that four in the team were in the same year so they knew each other fairly well. Christine didn't participate too much in the banter though- she was still trying to get her head around how she had missed arrogance and 'better-than-thou' mentality her house had. Sure she always knew that something was a bit off with the Potter's and Weasley's with their hatred to Albus and just assumed it was because he'd done something bad- other than being sorted in Slytherin.

"Albus, can you stay? The rest of you go enjoy your weekend." Iven said at the end of the lesson. After everyone –sans Albus- left he continued to say "I'm really proud of how you managed that Al. I'm sorry that I sprung the captaincy on you, but other teachers weren't agreeable with the idea of a Slytherin captaining our team."

"It's alright, sir, may I chance a guess that it was Professors Longbottom and Abercrombie."

"Never miss a thing do you? This is what makes you such a good player. Now tonight at dinner McGonagall is going to announce the tournament and the team, she wanted to do it last night but I figured you guys deserved to know first. This means for the next week or so the Gryffs will give you absolute hell."

"Yeah, figured they would- can't be worse than first year though, can it?"

"I don't think anything could be worse than your first year. How many times did your brother and cousins send you to the hospital wing? But it might get close. What is important though is that you make sure the team is as close-knit as possible. I can only let you guys have so many bonding lessons, I want to get onto the Quidditch quickly so that we have a real chance of winning this tournament."

"Of course, Iven. I can arrange team bonding- we found that the Room of Requirement still works last year, so we can use that and have 'study' sessions."

"Good! Make sure you include Christine, she'll be under the most pressure to bag you, any mistakes you might make her house will be dying to know. Don't put yourself into a position where she's willingly telling them."

"I'll try talk to her tonight, and Selwyn to see if she needs any help with potions."

"Excellent, now off to dinner, don't want to miss the announcement now do we."

The Great hall was a buzz with chatter- everyone was curious as to why they had a compulsory dinner attendance.

"Now that we are all here I can explain to you why it was so important for you all to attend." Started McGonagall, and the hall quieted down. "This year we are going to participate in the first ever inter-school Quidditch tournament. This tournament will be held through out the year, and each school will have three away games and three home games. The other schools participating are Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Salem Institute of Magic, Groningen Academie van Tovenarij, Encantos Bonitos, Boa Feiticaria and Tiltalende Tryllestaver. For the Hogwarts team- please hold your applause for after each position and as they collect their badge. Our Chasers are; from Gryffindor Christine Holmes" Completely disregarding Professor McGonagall's instructions the Gryffindor house burst into applause, after a stern look from the Headmistress they quieted and she continued "From Hufflepuff Emma Christie and from Ravenclaw Valerie Harrison." The rest of the houses all burst into applause as the three girls went up to get their badges. "Our beaters; from Ravenclaw Ernie Rutherford and from Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy" this time the Gryffindors added to the din some boos- to show their disproval at Scorpius' appointment, but they did have to admit he was the best beater in Hogwarts. "Our keeper also from Hufflepuff is Nick Chen" again more cheers from every one as he went to get his badge "and finally our Seeker and Captain" at this the Gryffindors looked to James, and started to push him up "from Slytherin, Albus Potter" At this the cheering from the Slytherin's alone could have drowned out Gryffindor's booing, but with the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's joining in on the cheers, the boos had no chance of being heard. Although most of the houses disliked Slytherin on principal, no one could deny (apart from the Gryffindors obviously) that Albus was the best seeker in Hogwarts, and had done a damn good job of coaching the Slytherin team and deserved his appointment.

The rest of the night past quickly, the team were getting congratulations from everyone and the Gryffindors had momentarily forgotten their spite at having two Slytherin's in the team, instead celebrating for Christine.

_I genuinely have no clue when i'll get the next chapter done, but Happy New Year, hope you all had a brill Christmas and New Years!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Hey all, so sorry for taking so long to update- had a race and staring school this week and all. But here it is, slightly shorter than the last chapter, it just really wasnt writing! Thanks to everyone that has followed/ reviewed- you're all practically saints! _

_Don't own it but JK Rowling does._

_Chapter 3_

Quidditch trials were a somewhat sacred event at Hogwarts, mainly due to the house rivalries and the Quidditch obsessed Headmistress. On this particular Sunday one could find the Slytherin house gracing the Quidditch pitch for their trials. Because of the hatred Slytherins received from the other houses the whole house was there watching, after all they had to be a united front. At the centre of the pitch Albus was yelling orders at the hopefuls, with Scorpius by his side. Albus was truly a mastermind when it came to Quidditch (and quite a few other subjects), he could always tell how well people worked together and knew how to get the right balance of skill and compatibility and end up with the best team. This is why anyone wanting to be part of the Quidditch team had to try out- even if they were part of last year's team- with the exception of Scorpius as his appointment in the school team showed he was good enough.

"Alright, first group, you're up!" shouted Albus "5 laps of the pitch" to start try-outs he did the standard test to see who could actually fly well enough to play a game of Quidditch. As it turned out only fifteen of the thirty hopefuls could fly well enough to be considered.

Knowing that his brother would be along with his team some time before the trials ended Albus started with the most important position- the keeper. Fortunately the keeper position wasn't too popular, with only three people trying for it. The first up was the fifth year Abe Visini, he was semi decent but only managed to save three of the five shots on goal. Next up was last year's reserve, Augustus Bletchley, the favourite for the spot, and his trial was promising missing only one of the shots on goal. Last but not least was Damien, over the holiday Scorpius, Albus and Vincent had been training Damien up as keeper, so Albus was confident he would do well. Lady luck was for once on Albus' side as Damien saved all five shots, meaning Albus didn't have to worry about being bad-mouthed for choosing his mate for the team.

Next up were Chaser trials, chaser was by far the most popular position with nine different people trying for it. To figure out how well people worked as a team he split them into three groups of three and had them play mini games against each other and then swap players and so on, until he found the perfect combination. Retaining his position from last year was seventh year Demetrius Anvils, the other chasers were Maize Greens a pure-blooded fifth year and Akeley Chisholm a fourth year.

With most of the team unofficially finalized by 10 am Albus was pretty happy with how trials were going, having started at eight. The first to try for the beater position was George Flint, he was decent with a bat but didn't work well with Scorpius, and beaters that couldn't work well together was worse than not having any. Next to try was Vince, who having been beater the year before worked seamlessly with Scorpius. So it was no surprise to Albus that Vince out performed Flint. The last hopeful was a third year, who only got five minutes into his trial before he was interrupted by the arrival of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Stopping the trial Albus flew over to the new arrivals "What do you want, Potter? This is a closed trial; I specified that only Slytherins were to be at the pitch until twelve, which it isn't"

"Oh, whoop, that must have slipped my notice, I never saw anything. Perhaps you're getting delusional again?" Sneered James

"I informed the Head of Houses that the Slytherin trials were to be private and Longbottom promised to pass it on. So, who lied to me, you or a professor? Think your answer carefully, wouldn't want our Head Boy to be accusing a teacher of lying." Albus shot back, a smug smile making its way onto his face,

"As I said before perhaps you are simply imagining that you told him, after all you have a track record of imagining things, don't you?" James fired back

"What happened during first year's Christmas does not need to be brought up; we are talking about your inability to follow instructions given to you by a teacher. Very poor Head Boy we have if he can't follow simple instruction?" Albus said knowing it would wind up his brother. And it did just that as James pulled his wand out and fired a quick stinging hex.

"Tut tut, hexing your own brother. Who can we look to as a role model any more, if our Head Boy is firing of hexes so loosely?"

"You stopped being my brother the moment you chose Death Eaters over your own family, and I lost any shred of respect for you the moment you attacked those muggles!" James yelled, furious at his brother and himself for being wound up so easily.

"Believe what you want, but get off the pitch, I have trials to finish." Albus said dismissively and turned around and started to head back to where the team had crowded.

"Don't turn your back on me, you coward!" James yelled at the same time the Scott Finnigan cast a slicing hex.

As soon as Scott cast his slicing hex the Slytherins got involved. The house had stood on the side-lines knowing that it was something Albus had to deal with but as soon as the lions struck him with his back turned there was no holding back. Leading the charge to the Gryffindor Quidditch team was none other than Scorpius, firing curse after curse at Finnigan. Finnigan had had a rivalry with Albus since first year, mainly due to Albus being smarter than him, better at Quidditch and generally more liked. So like six of the seven Gryffindors he leaped at the chance to punish the youngest Potter son.

Unfortunately for Albus, Scorpius' aim whilst running wasn't particularly good so Albus was still getting peppered by Gryffindor fire. Fortunately for all, the moment the first spell was fired Christine ran to get a teacher, although unfortunately for the Slytherins it was the teacher that hated them the most- Professor Neville Longbottom. Neville arrived just as the Slytherins engaged the Gryffindors in proper duels.

"What is going on here?" The professor yelled with a sonorous charmed voice. "Everybody drop your wands, now."

All of the students obeyed his instructions, and faced the glaring professor, with the exception of Albus who was trying to get up.

"Can someone explain what madness happened here?" Longbottom asked with a glare.

"We were having our Quidditch trials, sir, the Gryffindor team came just as we were finishing, and I approached them asking why they were here, sir." Albus started to explain, leaning heavily on Scorpius to stand. "I told the house to stay out of it, and for the team to stay where they were unless things got out of hand, sir. I had just finished telling the Lions to leave and was heading back to the team to finish the last part of Watte's trial when I got hit by a slicing charm, sir. As I got caught be surprise I ended up falling over, the team started to come over and the rest of the Gryffindor team continued to hex and jinx me, sir."

"And can anyone back you up in your story, Mr Potter?" Neville enquired

"Yes, sir that is what happened." Scorpius said and the rest of the Slytherins nodded in their agreement.

"What about someone a bit more… trustworthy?" Neville asked with a barely contained sneer

Christine opened her mouth to affirm the story but before she could make a sound Finnigan cut her off saying "No sir. They're lying, Potter cast the first hex, he hit me, and I only retaliated." Of course to avoid trouble the other Gryffindors all agreed with his story.

"So you have two different stories? Who's lying to me then? Potter, with your track record of lying in and outside of school, or is it Mr Finnigan, the prefect." Neville said with slight mocking in his tone "20 points from Slytherin for lying to a teacher; and a further 20 points for starting a fight."

After a pause with Neville staring at Albus, almost daring him to protest he continued to say "Everybody injured to the hospital wing and Slytherins it looks like your trial is cut short."

XXX

The entire Slytherin house was packed into their common room- Albus had called a mandatory meeting after dinner to discuss what had happened at trials.

"Alright people, just a few notices today." The sixth year called out "First up is the Quidditch team, despite Watte's trial being cut short I believe I was able to see enough to decide the beater. Our two beaters are Scorpius Malfoy and Vincent Goyle." This announcement received nods of approval from the whole house so Albus continued to say "Our Chasers will be Demetrius Anvils, Maize Greens and Akeley Chisholm. Our keeper will be Damien Miles." The house seemed to be nodding in approval to the new team, one advantage to the whole house attending trials was that they could see how well people played, and could tell that it wasn't favouritism from Albus that got his friends into the team.

"Now my second… notice for today is what happened at trials. We all expected the Gryffindors to come and watch we just did expect them to be willing to fight." Before he could expand on his point the seventh year prefect called out

"What was Potter's excuse for being there, so we can avoid it next time?"

"Apparently he was not informed of a private trial. The only way to limit his access is to announce it in the hall- which would be possible, I guess. Anyway as I was saying, we expected them to be there so we went through with our plan, I'd approach them, the team would be back up if necessary and the house would be witnesses. We just didn't expect that they would fight that dirty. I know that we lost points, and that today the Gryffindors won. But today was just a battle, but this is a war- you win some and you lose some. Tomorrow we will go to breakfast as a house; we will go to our classes as a house. For we are Slytherin, we are ambitious, we are cunning and we are loyal. When we leave this common room tomorrow the other houses will not see a house saddened by the discrimination we receive, they will see a house proud that they are pure, proud that they are ambitious and cunning and proud to be Slytherin."

"Inspiring words, Albus" Said Selwyn who had been standing at the entrance to the common room, watching Albus' speech, impressed that the young boy could inspire the house in such a way. "20 points to Slytherin for …helping other students. Now I approached Longbottom and asked why Mr Potter was not informed of the private trial. His story is that he was unaware that houses had a right to request private trials, so felt no need to pass it on. I can do nothing against him, as he is too close to Harry Potter, but enough rambling. Everybody to their year common rooms, you have an early start tomorrow."

One of the best kept secrets of the Slytherin house was that they all had their own rooms; of course every common room was different, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws due to being in towers didn't have as much room as the Slytherins and Hufflepuff's. Where the Gryffindors had a comfy common room, and smaller towers separating the boy's dorms from the girls, the Slytherins had a sleek common room that was fairly formal, not a place for mucking around with pranks, but a place for meetings. Each year group had their own smaller private common room that was more for mucking around, branching off of the common rooms were everybody's private bedrooms, and it was two to a bathroom.

After Selwyn's quick ending of the meeting everybody headed off to their common rooms as they were told, but only the sixth and seventh years caught the true message behind Selwyn's words. After the main common room was clear Selwyn headed into the seventh year common room and the seventh years followed him into the sixth year common room.

"I finally got a response from the leader, and he is seemingly agreeable to your suggestions Albus." Selwyn said after silencing the room.

"Excellent sir, so how should we all proceed from here? Scorpius and I can get the trust of the school Quidditch team and start to convince them to see things our way, but no one else trusts anyone from our house."

Despite being the son of the boy who killed Voldemort Albus was extremely high up in the 'new and improved' purist regime. Having lived with his parents he understood just how the wizarding world would respond to certain actions. So he was able to figure out how to do the political take over- through the next generation- his generation.

"Well we could join various clubs; pull the victim card with some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff's and open their eyes to how horrible Gryffindor is. If they remember how we are being treated in a few years when we have a few political rising stars, then they might be more agreeable to our ideals." Suggested Slytherin's ice queen, Titania Greens- a seventh year

"Excellent idea Miss Greens, The Leader should be impressed, I will no doubt be telling him of this. Also with the tournament we can reach out to other young witches and wizards from other schools, Ryan Anderson has reported good progress in convincing Durmstrang students to support our cause. Similarly with the Junior Quidditch World Cup this next summer we will have an even wider audience."

After another hour of discussing what course of action they should take, the seventh years returned to their dorm and Selwyn left his snakes to sleep

_So i've started to introduce 'the rebellion' properly now. I've decided that all the 6th and 7th year slytherins are involved, because they are who can make a change. also who should be 'The Leader'? an old Death Eater? or someone else. I also reckon that everyone who faught in the war wouldnt be able to get over their slytherin grudge- i mean snakes killed their friends soo..._

_Please review- it reminds me to keep writing and any ideas will be taken into account._


End file.
